1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to detecting a motion of an object in a thermal image by removing a shadow by heat of the object from the thermal image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as needs for image monitoring increase throughout our society, intelligent image analysis technologies, which trace objects, automatically recognize human faces, and sense motions in images have been developed.
The image analysis technologies enable to sense a moving object from image information and analyze a motion of the object, and thus increase efficiency of security and monitoring systems.
Meanwhile, thermal observation devices sense light having a longer wavelength than visible light and display the light as an image. Thus, the thermal observation devices may determine positions and motions of humans and objects even in the dark night.